fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
MixCure Cards
are the main collectibles transformation items in Mix-Up! Pretty Cure! which allow the girls to transform into their Cure forms by either using their Mixup Visor or Mixup Lancesor. MixCure Cards Standard Cure Cards *'Red MixCure' - Used by Mai to transform into Cure Burst. *'Blue MixCure' - Used by Setosa to transform into Cure Splash. *'Orange MixCure' - Used by Elsa to transform into Cure Fossil. Veteran MixCure Cards Each cards were represents of the past Cures in order the Cures to transforms into the past Cures. In used in battle, Cures can used the past Cures' attacks or weapons to attack the opponents. The miracle was happened when the Cures still fighting and will never give up that the MixCure Cards is suddenly glows and used the Mixup Visor to activate the miracle. Futari wa Pretty Cure/Max Heart/Splash Star *'Cure Black MixCure' - Used by mainly Mai or Setosa to transform into Cure Black. *'Cure White MixCure' - Used by Mai or mainly Setosa to transform into Cure White. *'Shiny Luminous MixCure' - Used by Mai or Setosa to transform into Shiny Luminous. *'Cure Bloom MixCure' - Used by mainly Mai or Setosa to transform into Cure Bloom. *'Cure Egret MixCure' - Used by Mai or mainly Setosa to transform into Cure Egret. *'Cure Bright MixCure' - Used by Mai to transform into Cure Bright. *'Cure Windy MixCure' - Used by Setosa to transform into Cure Windy. Yes! Pretty Cure 5 *'Cure Dream MixCure' - Used by Mai to transform into Cure Dream. *'Cure Rouge MixCure' - *'Cure Lemonade MixCure' - *'Cure Mint MixCure' - *'Cure Aqua MixCure' - Used by Setosa to transform into Cure Aqua. *'Dark Dream MixCure' - *'Dark Rouge MixCure' - Used by Mai to transform into Dark Rouge. *'Dark Lemonade MixCure' - *'Dark Mint MixCure' - Used by Elsa to transform into Dark Mint. *'Dark Aqua MixCure' - Fresh Pretty Cure *'Cure Peach MixCure' - Used by Mai to transform into Cure Peach. *'Cure Berry MixCure' - *'Cure Pine MixCure' - *'Cure Passion MixCure' - Used by Mai or Setosa to transform into Cure Passion. Heartcatch Pretty Cure *'Cure Blossom MixCure' - *'Cure Marine MixCure' - *'Cure Sunshine MixCure' - *'Cure Moonlight MixCure' - Used by Setosa to transform into Cure Moonlight. Suite Pretty Cure *'Cure Melody MixCure' - Used by Mai to transform into Cure Melody. *'Cure Rhythm MixCure' - *'Cure Beat MixCure' - Used by Setosa to transform into Cure Beat. *'Cure Muse MixCure' - Smile Pretty Cure *'Cure Happy MixCure' - Used by Mai to transform into Cure Happy. *'Cure Sunny MixCure' - *'Cure Beauty MixCure' - Used by Setosa to transform into Cure Beauty. *'Cure March MixCure' - *'Cure Peace MixCure' - *'Bad End Sunny MixCure' - Used by Setosa to transform into Bad End Sunny. Dokidoki Pretty Cure *'Cure Heart MixCure' - *'Cure Diamond MixCure' - *'Cure Rosetta MixCure' - *'Cure Sword MixCure' - Used by Elsa to transform into Cure Sword. *'Cure Ace MixCure' - Happiness Charge Pretty Cure *'Cure Lovely MixCure' - Used by Mai to transform into Cure Lovely. *'Cure Princess MixCure' - *'Cure Honey MixCure' - Used by Elsa to transform into Cure Honey. *'Cure Fortune MixCure' - Trivia *The MixCure Cards could be female counterpart of KamenRide Cards from Kamen Rider Decade. Category:Transformation Items